kingdom_of_ashlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Rebellion
The Dawn Rebellion was the largest civil war ever seen in the Haverlands, fought primarily between House Haverly and House Farrow. Declared during the Kimura Invasion and raging for almost three months, the rebellion called almost every House of the duchy together in a series of bloody conflicts that would forever change the political landscape. Etymology Several theories as to the origins of the name 'Dawn Rebellion' have been suggested since the conflict. The official records of the Kingdom suggest that the popular name is derived from the historic declaration of war at first light. Other theories proposed include: # The sun sigil on the coat of arms of the victorious House Farrow. # The 'dawn' of a new rule in the Haverlands after more than 4 centuries under House Haverly. # An excerpt from Bryden Farrow's famous speech before the Battle of Erewood declaring 'a new dawn is upon us!' In many other duchies, the rebellion has been nicknamed the 'Sickle Rebellion', referencing the extensive use of farming equipment as weaponry due to a lack of standard armaments. This is considered to be an offensive and trivialising term by locals of the Haverlands. Background After years of considerable taxation increases, repressive laws and a general tyrannical rule, patience was stretched thin among the Counts of the region. Whispers of House Haverly declaring the Haverlands a Petty Kingdom had been circulating for months. With the impending threat of invasion from House Kimura and a refusal to negotiate swearing fealty to them, rebellion broke out with Count Bryden Farrow openly declaring war upon Duke Erick Haverly, supported by a coalition of counties in the region. The Duke's call for support from allied duchies in quashing the revolt was ignored; many of these other regions were already dealing with their own issues in response to the Kimura Invasion. House Haverly had since lost the confidence not only of the Haverlands, but of its immediate neighbours too. The Battle of Erewood The Battle of Erewood remains the deadliest single conflict in the history of The Haverlands, claiming up to 1000 combined lives of Coalition and Ducal forces. It was here that both sides first met in the field of battle, and the realities of war began to kick in for the locals. Many historians view the Battle of Erewood to be the first time that Haverlander battle strategy was employed at a large scale. Previously, most of the conflicts in the region were limited in their scope, the Northern Raids previously being the closest the duchy had come to war. Aftermath Despite strong resistance from House Haverly and their supporting forces, Duke Erick was finally captured in the wake of the Battle of Milsfield. His public execution marked the end of the three month war, the remnants of his armies demoralised and retreating. For his role in unifying the Houses of the Coalition, Bryden Farrow was declared Duke by his supporters. Just two days after assuming leadership of The Haverlands, Bryden personally journeyed to the Royal Duchy of Ignis and bent the knee to INSERT NAME Kimura, establishing a long-standing partnership between House Kimura and House Farrow, one that has stood for 150 y The Dawn Rebellion is considered one of the most prominent civil wars in the history of the Kingdom. The war was not only detrimental for the Haverlands, but the entire region due to the duchy being relied on for trade of foodstuffs. House Farrow remains the ruling house of the region, the Haverlys reduced to a husk of their former glory.